


Regarding Kita-senpai

by amaikana



Series: HQ x Bloom Into You AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background: Suna x Osamu, Drama & Romance, Dubcon Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Family Issues, First Year Miya Atsumu, Fluff and Angst, Getting to Know Each Other, High School, Insecure Kita Shinsuke, Insecure Miya Atsumu, M/M, Popular Kita Shinsuke, Popular Miya Atsumu, Pre-Canon, Slow Romance, Student Council President Kita Shinsuke, emotional detachment, mentions of parental divorce, past bullying, temporary unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaikana/pseuds/amaikana
Summary: Enrolled into a new school, Atsumu honestly didn't expect anything to be remotely different. Being classmates with his twin? Of course. Being confessed by girls just within the first week? Well, that's nothing new....Though, being confessed by a popular senpaiisan entirely unexpected twist of event.[Bloom Into You AU]
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Series: HQ x Bloom Into You AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026288
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47
Collections: amaikana's Personal Picks





	1. You Captured My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> \- In this story, Inarizaki is located in Tokyo prefecture instead of Hyogo prefecture
> 
> \- Miya twins are the only ones who still got the old habit of speaking in their hometown dialect
> 
> \- There are a lot references to Japanese seniority culture here (nothing unusual, you've probably familiar with most of them if you often watch anime)
> 
> \- When I was writing this story, I imagine the characters speaking in Japanese. So, err, the dialogues might sound a bit awkward in western English (just imagine anime characters speaking lol, you'll get used to it quickly, don't worry)
> 
> Enjoy!

_“Since the day I met you, you already captured my attention. Your presence somehow just felt so persistent. You trapped my gaze effortlessly. It's kind of unfair, isn't it? But then I start observing you in silence since. You probably don’t realize it. But you don’t have to.”_

**.**

**.**

**1.**

**{ You Captured My Eyes }**

**.**

**.**

The ball bounces from his hands. It hits the perfectly clean wooden floor beneath his feet with a satisfying loud _‘thud.’_ No single pair of eyes turned his way as he does that. No wonder, though. After all, at least a dozen other people in the room are busily doing similar thing.

Ah, yeah. This is a tryout day for the volleyball club new members recruitment.

Casting his gaze around, he chuckles humorlessly. Safe to say, pretty much almost everyone in the room are nervous and trying their best to stay calm by doing some basic drills. Well, that’s not to say he’s one of them. He’s fairly confident in his volleyball skill. Has been so, ever since grade school—he has a line of trophies to prove that, _mind you_ , he’s not just boasting.

“Atsumu,” a person who’s also doing some drills beside him calls him quietly.

He turns his head. “Hmm?”

He recognizes the person as Suna Rintarou, a fellow first-year student of class 1-B. He’s one of the few first-years in the room who aren’t visibly nervous. Well, that’s understandable though. Given that this person is one of those people who got special invitation to enroll in this school. Lucky bastards.

Hmph. Had the middle school he and his brother enrolled in were any more famous, they’d definitely get the invitation too!

“You see that senpai who wears the jersey there?” Suna asks.

Atsumu turns his head to the direction Suna pointed out. There, he sees a boy who’s visibly a couple inches shorter than him is observing the whole scene with rapt eyes—his hand moves to write something on his notebook seldomly.

Atsumu blinks.

“Isn’t that Kita-senpai?”

Another voice pipes up. Atsumu turns back. It’s Osamu this time, his twin brother who’s also (unfortunately) his classmate for the year.

“Kita-senpai?” he echoes.

“Yeah. Ya never heard of him? He’s pretty popular, y’know,” Osamu says.

Perhaps noticing his bewildered expression, Suna elaborates, “Kita Shinsuke-senpai. He’s a second-year. I heard he’s been pretty popular since his first-year. Rumors says he’s turned down at least 20 confessions during his first year alone. Not to mention, he’s sure as hell smart. A senpai told me that Kita-senpai got into this school through special invitation—”

“Just like you, eh?” Atsumu interrupts.

“No. He got invitation for winning several national and regional-level academic competitions in middle school. Hah. Academic-wise, he’s just too far above my level,” Suna drawls out.

Osamu snorts. “Yeah, comparing Kita-senpai to Suna is a criminal offense, ‘Tsumu.”

“ _Hey._ ”

Suna scowls and looks irritatedly at Osamu. To which the latter grin unapologetically.

The two continue to banter, while Atsumu promptly turning a deaf ear towards them. He glances back at Kita Shinsuke, who’s still writing down something on his notebook. The said senpai looks up, and—perhaps coincidentally—their eyes meet for a few seconds. Atsumu blinks.

_‘Huh. He looks real soft…’_

The next time he blinks, Kita Shinsuke already turned his gaze back at his notebook—concentrating on jotting down something again amidst the raucous voices and hectic atmosphere surrounding him.

_‘Kita Shinsuke-senpai.’_

Somehow, the name is stuck on his mind.

“Atsumu, did Akagi-senpai messaged you about the practice match with Itachiyama this week?”

Atsumu glanced up irritatedly from the game he’s playing on his phone—they’re currently on their break time—to the culprit who had just ‘innocently’ appeared seemingly out of thin air and almost startle him enough for him drop his new iPhone.

Suna Rintarou grins and sits himself down unabashedly on a nearby desk without any care in the world.

It’s been a few weeks since the volleyball team tryout. Both he and his brother passed it with ease—absolutely no surprise here. Though it went just as expected, what pretty much unexpected is how Suna _and_ his brother grow steadily closer in those few weeks.

To any other person, perhaps it only comes as another trivial fact. Though, to Atsumu—who’s been stuck with this shithead of a brother since the day he was born _(much to his perpetual displeasure)_ —the difference between how Osamu treats Suna versus how Osamu treats another human being is just as clear as the sky. After all, he knows for a fact that despite how friendly and approachable Osamu seems on the surface, his twin is actually not the type who easily get attached to anyone. Or to anything, for that matter.

Well, that being said, whoever Osamu is friends with isn’t really his business anyway.

“Yeah. I’ve heard ‘bout that from Aran-kun. That means we won’t be having a training schedule this afternoon, right? Haaaah. That sucks! I was hoping to practice my jump floater a bit more today…”

“Well, me and Osamu are planning to go to cinema today so I’m not complaining.” Suna shrugs.

Atsumu gasps dramatically. “Without me?!”

“It’s going to be that Frozen 2 movie. Ya hate Frozen, ‘Tsumu.” His twin pops up from behind him.

“Still, it’d be nice if ya had at least asked me first!” he complaints.

Osamu raises his eyebrows. “And wouldja wanna come along anyway?”

“Nah. I’ll pass.”

“Then, what’s the point?” His twin deadpans.

Before he could come up with another come back, a classmate suddenly calls him.

“Atsumu-kun! There’s a second-year senpai asking for you!”

Atsumu turns around. There’s no one at the door entrance. Which means whoever has business with him is waiting outside. Which also means he has to get off of his desk and bothered to meet that person. Ugh. How troublesome.

“It hasn’t even been a month yet, and you already got into trouble with a senpai huh, Atsumu?” Suna teases.

He glares. “Whaddya know? Maybe it’s a hot senpai this time who wanna confess to me, eh? Like, hmm… For example, Momoi Satsuki-senpai from class 3-A?”

“In your dreams.” Osamu snorts. “Someone like Momoi-senpai definitely got taste. She wouldn’t fall for some cheap playboy like ya.”

“Hey! Are you really my brother or not?! Aren’t ya supposed to be on my side?!”

Osamu only laughs. Atsumu throws a finger at him and leaves the two.

Stopping at the class entrance, he looks around.

“Atsumu!”

“Oh, Aran-kun?”

Ojiro Aran is his childhood friend. They’ve known each other since grade school. Later on, they also coincidentally met again during regional training camp in middle school.

“Duh, so it’s only you. My classmate said there’s a ‘second-year senpai’ looking for me, so for a sec I thought I was in trouble fer somethin’!”

“Uh, sorry.” Aran grins sheepishly. “You’re not in Hyogo anymore now and you’re still using _Kansai-ben_ , huh?”

“Habits die hard,” he replies easily.

Kansai dialect just runs in his family. He’s aware that it sounds kind of uncool compared the standard modern Japanese, but both he and his brother aren’t embarrassed to use it, anyway.

“So, why are you calling me here, Aran-kun?”

“Ah, can I ask for a favor? Actually, it’s for my friend.”

Atsumu nods, letting Aran continue.

“Kita—you know, Kita Shinsuke, a second-string in the team—needs someone to help him organizing something in the Student Council room.”

Atsumu makes a face. “Err, Student Council? Seriously? _Me?_ ”

“Please, Atsumu! I already promised Rinko-san to help her with cleaning the old storage room for her new chess club this afternoon, but a teacher asked us to organize the room today, and I don’t want to let Kita does that alone.”

“Uh, how about the third-years?”

“The other third-year Council members must be busy with their college test preparation around this time. We don’t think we could ask them—”

“How about asking ‘Samu then? Or literally anyone else? Why it gotta be me?” Atsumu interrupts.

“Well… Actually, I already asked Osamu earlier. But he refused, saying that he’s already got other plans with his new friend. He said you should be free this afternoon though, so…”

Atsumu deadpans. That ‘new friend’ must be Suna. Great. Now, his twin is officially leaving him behind to have fun with his ‘new friend,’ Atsumu thinks bitterly.

He sighs. Well, ‘Samu’s right. It’s not like he got any plans this afternoon anyway. Besides, he’s also a bit curious about this super popular Kita Shinsuke. Who knows, maybe he could get along with the senpai and gain an ally to get back at his twin for leaving him behind with Suna.

“Fine, I’ll do it.”

“Really?!”

“Yeah, but you’d owe me one, ‘kay?”

Kita Shinsuke. A second-year. A secretary of the current Student Council staff line, and a second-string player in the volleyball club. On top of carrying those two responsibilities, he’s also won a silver medal on the National Science Fair debate competition last year. Well, with that kind of reputation, it’s no wonder that Kita Shinsuke is a fairly popular among both teachers and students alike. Though, for this person to also become the heartthrob of the school…

“S-SHINSUKE-KUN! I-I’ve liked you since last year… I’ve always watched you… The truth is, I’ve always admired you… S-So… So—”

Atsumu stops in his track. Darn. What a timing…

He quickly hides behind the wall separating him from the scene. Really, he’d just wanted to head over to the Student Council room as soon as possible and get over this quickly. Certainly, he didn’t plan to run into _this_ kind of situation.

Though, curiosity got the better of him. Atsumu scoots closer to the edge, trying to sneak a peek.

“W-WOULD YOU GO OUT WITH ME, SHINSUKE-KUN?”

Atsumu gasps, taken with force by the bold shouted-out confession.

From the corner of his eyes Atsumu could see Kita Shinsuke standing there, looking almost serene and totally unbothered by the flustered girl handing out a pink envelope in front of him—a third-year girl, if judging by the color of her tie.

“I’m sorry, Sasaki-san,” Kita Shinsuke begins. His voice sounds as calm as ever. As if he’s already gotten used to this kind of thing. Maybe he is.

“Sasaki-san has always been so kind to me. And… Sasaki-san is a fun person too. But… Uh, I already have so much responsibilities with the third years being absent from the current Student Council staff line. So…”

“Ah, you’re already too busy with those. I see.”

“Yeah. I’m sorry, Sasaki-san—”

“But, Shinsuke-kun, don’t you always say the same excuse to anyone else who’ve confessed to you too?”

“Um, well…”

“If you’re not interested in me, you can just say it outright, Shinsuke-kun. There’s no need trying to sugar it up.”

“It’s– It’s not really about you, Sasaki-san. Really, Sasaki-san is an amazing person to me. But… Uh, it’s just– It’s difficult for me fall in love with anyone, I guess.”

“…I see.”

That third-year girl then leave without another word.

Atsumu stays silent, trying to process the scene that’s just happened before. Huh. Maybe that rumor about Kita Shinsuke had turned down at least 20 girls in his first year alone is true, after all.

“So… Whoever is hiding there, would you mind to come out now?”

Atsumu stiffens.

_‘Crap. He noticed me!’_

Smiling sheepishly, he steps out from behind the wall that was his hiding place. Kita Shinsuke stares at him unimpressedly.

_‘What a way to make your first impression, Atsumu. Great.’_

“Uh, sorry, Senpai. I really didn’t mean to eavesdrop. I was about to head to the Student Council building, but I got a bit lost and… Err…”

Kita blinks passively. “Oh, so you’re that person that Aran said would help me around in the Council room this afternoon…” Kita muses out loud.

“Err, yeah. I’m Miya Atsumu. Aran-kun’s friend,” Atsumu says.

“‘Aran-kun?’ Aren’t you a first-year?”

“Yeah. Aran-kun has been friends with me and my brother since we’re kids. We used to attend the same grade school back in Hyogo.”

“Oh.”

Kita nods. He then goes on strolling forward without another word.

“Err, Senpai?”

Kita stops in his track, turning at him again. “Oh. I forgot. I’m Kita Shinsuke. Second-year.”

“Ah, yeah. I mean, not that– I mean, um—”

“Just follow me,” Kita elaborates, perhaps noticing his puzzled expression. “The new Council building is just right there.”

Atsumu turns his gaze to the direction that Kita is pointing at. A small, separated building that’s half-hidden by the huge trees surrounding it greets him.

Atsumu inhales sharply. “Whoa, it’s beautiful…” he murmurs in awe.

“I know, right?”

Atsumu glances back at Kita. And for a second, for a _split_ second, he could swear he saw Kita smiling softly.

“It’s pretty cozy here. That’s why I and the previous Council members fought tooth and nail to get it on our side. We almost lost it to the Calligraphy club, but in the end the Headmaster favored us.”

Atsumu listens in silent, in a rare moment of his rapt attention. Kita’s voice sounds weirdly _soothing_ to his ears. Of course, it’s not the first time he’s heard Kita-senpai speaking. He’s heard his voice in the volleyball club training session, whenever Kita is giving advices and suggestions to either the coaches or his fellow teammates. Though—perhaps due to the atmosphere—hearing Kita-senpai’s voice here just feels…different.

It’s the kind of different that Atsumu doesn’t mind getting used to.

“Let’s head inside now, shall we? Hah. We might’ve won a hold of this place, but it still needs to be tidied up quite a bit. The inside really is a mess. Oh, anyway—”

Kita pauses, turning back at him again. This time, Atsumu can see clearly how Kita Shinsuke’s lips curved into that soft smile from earlier again.

“—Welcome, Atsumu-kun.”


	2. Messy, Dusty Room

_It’s not about the way you talk. Or the way you move. Or the way you act. You are just, simply, too infuriating. I wish I could just fall for anyone else—I wish we both don’t have to be here._

**.**

**.**

**2.**

**{ Messy, Dusty Room }**

**.**

**.**

People say that he’s too ‘slow’ at times. People say that he is the arrogant, loud, _dumb_ one. But Atsumu digresses.

People often say that Osamu is the smarter twin. But that’s solely because Osamu could answer all the questions on the board correctly. While he himself often gets caught being either too sleepy to properly pay attention to whatever the teacher is saying or down right ends up falling asleep during a class period.

He totally blames that last one on his unstable sleeping schedule—something he probably inherited from his bastard of a father. Though—despite the last statement being undeniable fact—Atsumu vehemently disagrees. _Duh,_ come on! If only people know that he’s the one who Osamu always turns to whenever his twin is having problems with any math or physics homework.

Still, much to his distaste, sometimes he’s obliged to agree with the first statement. Not because he’s too dumb to process any information given at average pace—setter is a position that requires a lot of spontaneous thinking, _mind you_. But sometimes, just sometimes, his brain just likes to betray him and lets his mouth run before he’s completely done processing the information.

Casting his gaze around the horrific mess that is the inside of the building that’s said to be the Student Council’s new official room, Atsumu grimaces. Today is unfortunately one of those so-called ‘sometimes,’ apparently.

“What’s wrong, Atsumu-kun? Don’t tell me you suddenly changed your mind.”

“E-Err… N-No… I mean– Of course no, Senpai! I was just a bit surprised. Haha. The room is really…a…mess,” Atsumu finishes lamely.

Kita stares at him flatly. “Well, yeah. I told you that earlier.”

“…Right.”

Atsumu sighs.

When Aran said that his friend needs help to organize a room, his brain didn’t make a connection that _organizing_ a room might mean literally _cleaning_ the room. Which is one of the tasks that he’d rather not to do on a Monday afternoon.

He bitterly thinks back about Osamu who must be having fun with Suna right now. Atsumu pouts. He regrets not deciding to just tag along with them then.

“Atsumu-kun, can you help me carrying those boxes to the next room? Please arrange it so everything would fit on the shelves there. After that, come back and help me dusting off this room. We should be able to get done with moping the floor and wiping all the windows before dark if we work fast enough.”

“Got it, Senpai!”

…Well, that’s what he said but—

“Err… Carrying the boxes and _what_ again?”

Atsumu _swears_ his attention span isn’t always _this_ bad. But the fact that he kind of (really) dislikes cleaning and organizing just makes it difficult to fully focus on the tasks at hand. Which makes him sounds even more like a fool for agreeing to help with these particular tasks.

“Ugh! This place is really a mess! Getting everything done before dark? HA! He must be jokin’! This could even take all year—”

“I’m pretty sure it wouldn’t. If you would be smart enough to stop complaining already and use that energy instead to get the job done faster, that is.”

Atsumu stiffens. Dread immediately comes in waves. Slowly, with an awkward tight smile plastered on his lips, he forces himself to glance back.

Kita-senpai stares right back at him with an unimpressed expression. Perhaps wondering _why_ the heck this particular reluctant first-year is the one who’s being sent to him.

To be perfectly honest, even Atsumu is wondering the same thing right now.

“U-Um, Senpai… Haha. Since when you’re standing there…?”

“Don’t ask useless things. Come on. Move those boxes already.”

Atsumu bites back a sigh.

Dammit. Great, Atsumu, _great._

First, he was caught snooping on what’s supposed to be a private conversation. Now, he’s just caught complaining loudly about the task that _he_ himself had agreed to help with.

 _‘What a perfect way to make Kita-senpai thinks that you’re an obnoxious fool. Great, just great,’_ Atsumu thinks wryly.

If it was any other senpai, he honestly wouldn’t mind much. But this is _Kita Shinsuke._ The one person who, not only popular among students and absolutely adored by the teachers, but is _also_ someone who’s rumored to be the next Student Council President for the upcoming period.

Yet, here he is. Being such a rude junior in front of that particular senpai who probably has the power to ruin his whole image with a single off-handed comment.

…Maybe his high school reputation just fated to be doomed from the start.

“Once you’re done here, hurry up help me cleaning in the front,” Kita says to him before he leaves again.

Atsumu doesn’t even dare to complain.

Attempting to fix his earlier mistakes, Atsumu hurriedly finishes arranging the boxes before heading back to the main room again—which resulted in him accidentally knocking over a trashcan and comically fell on his backside, but let’s just pretend it didn’t happen.

Kita-senpai is still making his way wiping off the windows when he gets there. Atsumu contemplates for exactly 10 seconds before he resolved to be a dutiful junior for once. Maybe,

“Senpai, let me,” he says, reaching out to take the rag from Kita’s hand.

Kita turns at him at let him take it. But as Atsumu moves to continue wiping off the windows where Kita left off, he sees that the senpai doesn’t move a bit to do another task. Instead, Kita just continue to observes him silently.

“Err… Kita-senpai? Why are you—”

“If you really don’t want to do this…” Kita mutters, casting his eyes aside. “If you really don’t want to, you may leave.”

“H-Huh?”

“No one’s forcing you. I’m not forcing you here,” Kita continues. His gaze is back looking straight at Atsumu this time. His lips pulled into an unimpressed line. “Do you think just because you’re a first-year then I would force you? Do you think just because I’m the senpai here then I would use it against you? I’m not that kind of person, you know—”

“—I know,” Atsumu cuts him. He pauses his wiping motion, turning his whole body so he could face the older fully now. “When you caught me complaining just now– If you’re that kinda person then you’d definitely get mad at me. But you didn’t. Besides…”

_‘Besides, when that girl confessed to you earlier… You’re such the type who turned down someone so gently like that. Even just by witnessing that, anyone would know that you’re not a horrible person.’_

But Atsumu is too reluctant to bring that incident back—just in case Kita-senpai maybe, just maybe, still secretly holds a grudge against him accidentally eavesdropping back then. So, he opts against saying any of it. Instead, he just shrugs.

“Besides,” he continues nonchalantly, “Aran-kun’s the one who asked me this favor anyway. It’s not for _you_ , Senpai. I’m just doing this so Aran-kun would owe me a favor.”

Despite his reassurance, Kita doesn’t begin to move even an inch from his position. He just keeps standing there, with eyes slightly blown, as he stares at Atsumu with a weird expression that Atsumu himself can’t comprehend.

Feeling a little brave after Kita’s own admittance, Atsumu decides to be a little cheeky and throws his senpai’s words back at him.

“What, Kita-senpai? Weren’t ya the one who said we shouldn’t be wastin’ time here?”

It takes approximately 5 seconds for Atsumu to really register his own voice, and he almost winces at how his Kansai-ben accent managed to slip out.

He’s normally never been embarrassed by his mother tongue accent. Though, there are times—such as, for example, when he’s in the presence of a popular senpai who is _also_ a Student Council member _and_ rumored to be the next Council President for upcoming period—that Atsumu sometimes would rather not to show his country boy side. But well…the damage has been done here, anyway.

Kita raises his eyebrow. “Is that a way talkin’ to yer senpai?”

Atsumu grimace wryly. “Sor—”

_…Wait. That accent._

“Senpai, you’re from—”

“Hyogo,” Kita answers simply. “Mizunari East Middle School,” he adds. His lips quirked up into an amused smile this time.

“No. Way.”

Atsumu stares at the older, mouth gaping, practically _dumbstruck_. Meanwhile, he can clearly see the mirth reflected in both of Kita’s eyes.

“What? Aran didn’t tell ya, huh?”

“Wha– No way! But– But– But your Tokyo accent– How come– It’s _so perfect?_ Like, no one would’ve thought that ya– How didja even– How _long_ ya been livin’ here, Senpai? Wait. If your middle school is in Hyogo, then…”

“I just permanently moved here a year ago,” Kita answers him. “But some of my relatives live around here, so I often go visitin’ them over on holidays,” Kita elaborates—which kind of provide an explanation as to why no trace of his Kansai-ben accent normally appear on his voice.

“Why ya didn’t tell me earlier!” Atsumu practically whined.

Kita throws his question back at him. “Why you never asked it?”

Any trance of accent in Kita’s voice earlier is gone, replaced with the regular Tokyo dialect everyone uses here.

Before Atsumu could comment anything, Kita beats him to his words. “Come on. We still have many things to do here.”

Atsumu clacks his tongue, a little disappointed that their casual exchange has been cut short. Though, somehow, they don’t feel as much as strangers now. It settles a satisfied feeling in him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're familiar with Japanese speech, just a little fun fact, in my head Kita refers to Atsumu using "kimi" here :3  
> \---  
> Comments are my staple cookies, so don't hesitate to spam me comments :3


End file.
